


i thought i could resist you but now i'm addicted

by QConcerto



Series: i give tsukki a hard time [3]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Akaashi is a tease, Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Bokuto Koutarou, Bottom Tsukishima Kei, Demisexual Tsukishima Kei, Edging, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Foursome - M/M/M/M, How is that not a tag, Kinda, Kuroo Tetsurou is a Tease, Light Bondage, M/M, Multi, OT4, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink, Pro Volleyball Player Bokuto Koutarou, Safe Sane and Consensual, Safewords, Shameless Smut, Top Akaashi Keiji, Top Kuroo Tetsurou, Unrealistic Sex, biochemistry masters student kuroo, bokuakakurotsuki, bokuto has a big dick, canon compliant as far as we know, first year environmental science student tsukishima, manga editor akaashi, probably idk, we're all over 18 here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-21
Updated: 2020-05-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:06:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,900
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23785234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QConcerto/pseuds/QConcerto
Summary: Kuroo really needed Tsukishima to get home.Kuroo had, in the very few moments he and Bokuto had been naked together, come to the conclusion Bokuto was a shower.Now, as he raked his eyes over Bokuto’s exposed body, Kuroo realised he had come to the wrong conclusion.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou, Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei, Akaashi Keiji/Kuroo Tetsurou, Akaashi Keiji/Tsukishima Kei, Bokuto Koutarou/Kuroo Tetsurou, Bokuto Koutarou/Tsukishima Kei, Kuroo Tetsurou/Tsukishima Kei
Series: i give tsukki a hard time [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1514555
Comments: 3
Kudos: 288





	i thought i could resist you but now i'm addicted

Kuroo had, in the very few moments he and Bokuto had been naked together, come to the conclusion Bokuto was a shower, with his thick, seven or so inches.

Now, as he raked his eyes over Bokuto’s exposed body, Kuroo realised he had come to the wrong conclusion. He was fucking huge. 

Bokuto’s hands were tied behind his head, and he was struggling not to writhe as he waited, spread out on the bed, blindfolded and denied. His ass was stuffed with a vibrator and Kuroo was fairly close to ignoring Akaashi’s  _ don’t touch _ rule and starting without Tsukishima. 

Damn Tsukishima and his night classes.

Bokuto looked great on their bed. Technically the bed was his and Akaashi’s, and Kuroo and Tsukishima shared the other room in their apartment, but tonight it was  _ their _ bed. Kuroo and Tsukishima had discussed a foursome with them at length, until Tsukishima had agreed to try, but on the condition he be able to back out if it became too much. 

Kuroo startled slightly when a hand rested between his shoulders, but as fingers trailed down his spine he had to bite back a small moan. 

“Kuroo-san,” Akaashi’s soft voice drifted over his ears. “He looks good, doesn’t he?”

“He does,” Kuroo said, nodding. “Can’t wait to stuff Kei with his cock.”

Akaashi hummed in agreement and wrapped his arms around Kuroo’s waist, kissing his neck slowly and deeply. 

“You did a good job of those knots.”

“I sure did, didn’t I.” Kuroo smirked. 

“Keiji,” Bokuto whined, pulling Kuroo and Akaashi’s attention to him. “Keiji, please please please.”

Akaashi slid over to their bed and rubbed his hands over Bokuto's thighs. “Soon, baby, soon. Tsukishima will be home soon.” Akaashi pressed a kiss to Bokuto’s chest. “You’re being so good, baby.”

Bokuto whined and huffed out a moan as Akaashi pulled away, brushing against Bokuto’s cock. 

Kuroo watched, eyes hooded and pants growing steadily tighter. Thankfully, he heard the apartment door creaking open and he knew that they could finally get started. He stepped out of the bedroom, door ajar, and called out to Tsukishima. 

“We’re in here, love. We waited for you.”

Tsukishima rubbed his eye under his glasses and sighed softly. “I’m tired, Tetsu.”

“That’s okay.” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into his arms and peppered his face with kisses. “Just come see what Bo’s doing?”

Tsukishima hummed and lazily pressed his lips to Kuroo’s. Kuroo pressed back in response and licked at Tsukishima’s lips. 

Tsukishima opened for Kuroo who kissed his boyfriend deep and hard, careful not to knock Tsukishima’s glasses off his face. 

Tsukishima pulled his tongue back and proceeded to tug Kuroo’s bottom lip, eyes lidded and glasses fogging up.

With a final press into Tsukishima’s lips, Kuroo made a satisfied noise and pulled away. 

“He won’t do anything for me, y’know.”

“I know.”

Tsukishima sighed. “Alright then.”

“Great.” Kuroo pulled Tsukishima into the bedroom.

Kuroo heard Tsukishima’s voice catch as Akaashi stretched his mouth over Bokuto’s entire dick. 

Clearly, the two of them had been practicing. There was no way Akaashi could take Bokuto whole without it, and despite the groaning and trembling legs, Bokuto’s hips were completely still. 

Even though Kuroo’s pants were entirely uncomfortable, he wanted to check what Tsukishima wanted.

“Hey, if you don’t want to-”

“It’s… Fuck. Stay.” 

Kuroo really needed his pants off. 

Tsukishima kissed Kuroo bruisingly, working his mouth open and pushing his tongue into Kuroo's mouth, shucking off way-too-tight clothes. 

While they made out in the background again, Akaashi sucked and bit at Bokuto’s thighs, and raked his nails over his chest, teasing his stomach and rubbing his nipples. Bokuto moaned, bucking his hips and tugging at the restraints on his wrists. 

“You look so good, Kou,” Akaashi whispered against his cock. “You’re being so good.”

“Keiji, please fuck me,” Bokuto whined. “Please.”

Akaashi squeezed Bokuto’s dick, and gently licked precum off his tip. “Not yet, Koutaro. I promise I will, you just have to keep being good, ok?”

Bokuto whined as Akaashi pulled away. “I’ll be good. I’ll be good Keiji, I promise. Please, please, please.” 

“Bo, we’re going to stretch Kei out first,” Kuroo said. He was running his hands over Tsukishima’s thighs, scratching and teasing as he marked Tsukishima’s collar.

Tsukishima felt Akaashi’s warm breath on his shoulder blades and his hands on his hips. Tsukishima grunted when Akaashi snapped the band of his boxers and he wrapped his arms tighter around Kuroo. 

“We’re gonna stretch you, love,” Kuroo whispered. “Keiji and I are gonna stretch you and then we’re gonna stuff you full with Kou’s cock. Is that ok?”’

“Yeah Tetsurou,” Kei said, voice rough and tugging on Tetsurou. 

“Remember the safeword?”

“Mm. ‘Iguana.’ It’s ridiculous.” Kei pouted. 

“Tetsurou, give me your hand,” Keiji interrupted. Tetsurou complied, leaning his arm over Kei’s shoulder, and smirked as he kissed his nose. 

Keiji poured lube onto Tetsurou’s fingers and tugged Kei’s boxers to the floor, kissing the insides of his thighs. 

Kei keened as Tetsurou gently stroked the lube over his hole, leaning all his weight on him, legs trembling. 

“Keiji, we gotta move to the bed.”

Keiji bit Kei’s thigh and pulled away, lips swollen and eyes hooded, and allowed Tetsurou to scoop Kei up and place him right next to Koutaro.

Koutaro bucked his hips and tugged at the restraints. 

“Kei’s gonna help you be good, baby,” Keiji said and rubbed his thumb over Koutaro’s forehead. 

Kei crawled over Koutaro’s taut body and positioned himself over his stomach. 

“Hi, Bokuto-san,” 

“Hi Tsukki,”

Kei leant down and lightly dusted his lips over Koutaro's. Koutarou wrapped his legs around Kei, pulled him closer, spread his lips and moaned into the kiss. 

Keiji tugged at his painfully hard dick, wanting relief. As much as he wished he was composed, watching his boyfriend tied up and moaning into another man’s mouth, he was not and was struggling to not take over and ram his boyfriend into the mattress. 

Tetsurou seemed to have a similar problem, and palmed at Keiji’s dick, spreading the beads of precum and rubbing over the tip. Keiji grunted at the uneven sensation of Tetsurou’s calloused and experienced fingers tugging at him. 

“Te-Tetsurou. If you - shit - if you keep doing that I'm-” he cut off with a loud moan.

“You gonna come, are you?” Tetsurou smirked, softly dragging his nails over Keiji’s shaft. “Well, we just simply can not have that if you want to come on Koutaro's face, can we?”

This, of course, did absolutely nothing to stop Keiji's impending climax, and instead resulted in Tetsurou’s hand splattered with white. Tetsurou wiped his hand on his singlet.

He turned to the bed where Koutaro had twisted his legs around Kei tighter. He pushed Koutaro’s legs open to give himself access to his boyfriend’s back. Tetsurou reverently ran his hand down Kei’s spine. With a snap of a bottle lid, he poured lube over Kei’s fluttering hole, and rubbed.

A moan was ripped from Kei’s throat as Tetsurou worked his first finger past Kei’s rim and gently stroked his insides. Tetsurou smiled softly and eased his second and third fingers in, Kei clenching around him and biting Koutaro’s neck. Tetsurou bent his fingers and rubbed Kei’s walls and slowly Kei stretched, hole red and fluttering when Tetsurou pulled out. 

Kei tried to follow the feeling but his whines were cut off by Tetsurou flattening his tongue over his hole. His wet tongue lapped over Kei’s entrance, the tip of his tongue occasionally curling past his rim and swirling slowly, slowly, slowly around the inside of Kei’s hole. 

“Shit, Tetsu, more, please more.”

“You ready for Kou’s thick cock, are you?”

“Fuck, please just more.” 

“Whiny today, aren’t you baby?” Tetsuro pulled away with a soft bite to the inside of Kei’s thigh. Tetsurou grabbed the base of Koutaro’s cock and shoved the tip into Kei’s red and waiting hole. 

Koutaro’s moans were hot and wet against Keiji’s curved dick, echoed by Kei’s as Tetsurou carefully bounced his boyfriend on Koutaro’s thick and leaking cock. He lapped blindly at his boyfriend’s dick, panting and whining, the salt of his last orgasm coating his tongue. He begged for release, mouth around Keiji’s cock, tears soaking into the blindfold as his boyfriend hit the back of his throat. 

“Can’t come until Kei’s full of you, babe.”

Kei whimpered, Tetsurou kissing between his shoulder blades and twisting Koutaro’s dick deeper into him. His ass tugged around the gigantic cock, drawing it further into him as he rocked himself back, gripping at Koutaro’s abs and whining, whining, whining.

He sank down, Tetsurou's hands on his hips, and he coughed a moan that echoed through the room as he bottomed out. 

He'd never been so full, could feel Koutarou touching every part of him, flushed against his ass and it felt so good.

Beneath him Koutarou was sobbing around Keiji’s wet cock and trying desperately not to thrust his hips into Kei.

“Move,” Kei breathed. “Koutarou, you can move.”

The three were greeted with a satisfied whine as Koutarou finally, finally, finally canted his hips, slaps drawn out and wet, echoing in the hot room.

“You're doing so well Kou, you look amazing,” Keiji’s sweet voice floated to Koutarou’s ears, rough with arousal. He gripped himself and stroked himself in time to his thrusts into Koutarou’s mouth. 

“You're so perfect baby, so perfect,” he said. “Should I come on your face?”

Koutarou whimpered happily.

“Yeah? You want that?” 

Koutarou opened his mouth, letting Keiji’s cock hit his face. With a few, sharp strokes, Keiji splattered his cum over his boyfriend’s face, pale white dripping over the crevices of his face. 

Breathing hard, Keiji gently tugged the blindfold from Koutarou’s eyes, and pressed soft kisses to his eyelids.

“Look how wrecked Kei is for you baby,” He whispered. 

Koutarou raked his eyes over Kei’s trembling body, flushed pink and sweat glistening in the low light. Over his shoulder he locked eyes with Tetsurou's golden eyes, burning with arousal.

“Fuck. Fuck, I'm gonna,” Koutarou grunted. “You look so good.”

Kei met his thrusts panting, and stuttering moans as Koutarou’s cock brushed his prostate. 

Tetsurou flicked his fingers over Koutarou’s hole. Koutarou shouted, hips stuttering and cum leaking from Kei’s hole.

Tetsurou gently rolled his boyfriend onto his back, and wrapped his rough hand around Kei’s weeping cock. 

He muffled his own moans, biting and scraping along Kei’s collar, his own back being scratched up, both desperate for release.

Kei’s hand caught in Tetsurou’s hair, and he stuttered a soft cry as he came on his boyfriend’s hand, sending Tetsurou over the edge and mixing his cum with Koutarou’s.

Kei fell limp beneath Tetsurou, exhausted. “G’night,” he slurred. 

“No, babe, c’mon. Gotta clean up. We made a mess of the bed and  _ you _ . Can’t go to sleep like this.”

“But ‘m tired.”

Tetsurou sighed, and for a moment it seemed like Akaashi was going to have to step in because Kei was giving Kuroo  _ those _ eyes. He didn’t have to, though, for  Kuroo - with love and good cheer - pushed Tsukishima off the bed. 

* * *

Cleaned up and blissed out, the four lay flush against one another.

Kuroo gently rubbed his thumb over Tsukishima’s temple as he softly snored. 

“Hey, Bo?”

Bokuto mumbles a tired reply.

“Next time I get to fuck you until you can't walk properly for a week.”

**Author's Note:**

> thanks for reading! Let me know what you think ;D  
> It's my first time writing these four together so hopefully i did ok
> 
> also absolutely no one asked but for reference I was thinking Bo's about 7 and a half soft and just under 11 hard. 
> 
> Kudos and comments are appreciated!


End file.
